This invention relates generally to the field of fishing, and more particularly to the field of preparing fish for consumption by humans. The instant invention involves both a machine for preparing fish to be fried and a method of frying the prepared fish.
Consumption of edible fish by human beings has been known for as long as mankind has been on this earth. Many methods have been devised to both catch fish and to prepare them for eating. Fish may be fried, baked, or prepared in a variety of different ways. This particular device relates to a method of frying fish after the fish has been appropriately prepared for such procedure.
A main problem encountered in the consumption of fish is a means to separate the meat of the fish from the bones. Many fish commonly eaten by man are quite bony and the pressence of fish bones in the fillet may often cause dangerous and unhealthy conditions to arise. While a number of inventions directed toward removing the membrane, head, backbone or other particular parts of the fish are known in the art, no device has as yet been produced which effectively deals with the problem of particularly bony fish such as Carp or Buffalo Fish.
Carp and Buffalo Fish are commonly caught throughout the United States, more particularly in the region of the Mississippi River. The Carp or Buffalo Fish have exceptionally bony skeletons and the preparation and consumption of these fish is severely hampered by the hazards encountered due to the number and placement of the fish bones. In normal preparation, these fish are prepared by cutting the meaty sides, referred to as fillets, from the ribs and other skeletal bones. However, a difficulty arises in the preparation of fish due to the large amount of bones, left with the fillet.
This invention relates to a new device which may be conveniently used to sever the remaining bones of the fillet into such small parts that the fillet may then be readily cooked by frying. Once the fish has been sliced into minute portions by means of this new machine, the fish may then be fried. Another object of this invention is to provide a new frying process which disintegrates the minute fish bone parts, thus making the entire fish quite edible, as will as very tasty.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new machine for preparing exceptionally bony fish for eating. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a completely edible fish which is also safely consumed by humans. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a new device and method for preparing exceptionally bony fish, such as Carp and Buffalo Fish, for safe consumption.
Futher and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following Specification.